mahoikufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mana
Mana (マナ) é uma das principais protagonistas de Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS, e Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. Ela é a líder do B-City Investigation Team criado com o objetivo de capturar o assassino. Ela é uma maga, não uma garota mágica. Aparência Mana tem o cabelo roxo brilhante longo, que enrola e é cortado na parte traseira e não tem franjas e sobrancelhas roxas. Em sua testa, ela tem uma estrela minúscula e ela veste um chapéu grande, preto de bruxa que inclui uma estrela dourada. Seus olhos são de cor verde-oliva, pupilas finas, cílios longos e tem um rubor mais escuro do que outros personagens. Quanto à sua roupa, ela usa uma grande capa preta com renda branca no interior, um arco preto que liga a capa juntos e um vestido preto até o joelho com um colarinho branco. Ela tem uma meia calça pretos transparentes com desenhos de estrelas pretas, uma cobra preta enrolada em torno de sua perna direita inferior e slips pretos. Personalidade Mana possui uma personalidade rude e mandona. Ela age como uma líder e normalmente ela prefere que as coisas saiam do jeito que ela quer ao invés do jeito que os outros querem, o que pode até provocar mortes não intencionadas por causa disso, mas se alguém dá uma sugestão para Mana, ela vai nega-la totalmente. É muito comum ver Mana ficando brava, não por motivos simples, mas por causa da sua terrível impaciência em ver falhas ou coisas que não saíram do jeito que queria. Mana também pode ser paranoica em questão a novas pessoas, como por exemplo, 7753, já que Mana começou a insulta-la por achar que ela só foi participar por causa da sua mentora, e não por querer realmente parar o assassino. Outro fato sobre sua paranoia foi quando Mana ficou mais desesperada após descobrir que Pukin tem uma magia de controlar mentes, e pediu para que todas as suas aliadas levassem a situação a sério, porque o que elas vão enfrentar não é um poder qualquer, mas um poder de controlar mentes. Quando Mana saiu do carro, Hana disse para 7753 que Mana não é uma má pessoa. Só é muito protetora em questão a seus aliados e entre outros. Após a morte da sua irmã Hana, Mana começou a ter traços de alguém mentalmente quebrado, mas tentou esconder todos eles e disse para 7753 que esse não é o momento certo para se sentir mal por uma morte. A outra consequência da morte de Hana foi fazer Mana se sacrificar em qualquer tipo de situação, pois ela diz que "isso dá um risco de ela ver a Hana novamente", referindo-se que ela pode morrer mas ao menos pode ver a sua irmã falecida. Magia Usar todos os tipos de feitiços mágicos e rituais Uma vez que ela é uma maga, ela não tem uma habilidade única como as meninas mágicas. Ela pode realizar uma variedade de rituais, usar uma variedade de itens mágicos, e exercer uma variedade de magia. Itens Especiais Cajado de Fogo: O cajado de Mana. Ele pode disparar fogo e outros tipos de magia. Uniforme Escolar Mágico: O melhor traje de Mana. Relacionamentos Hana Gekokujou Hana Gekokujou é a irmã de Mana. 7753 Mao Pam Ripple Tepsekemei Após os eventos em Limited, Mana e Mei começam a se aproximar. Pythie Frederica Uluru Snow White Curiosidades *In Fanbook 1, Mana has the following stat: Habilidade Física: 1/5 Habilidade de Comunicação: 2/5 Raridade da Magia: -/5 Experiência de Magia: 3/5 Força Mental: 3/5 Alcoólica: 1/5 Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Maga Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Personagens do Limited Categoria:Land of Magic Categoria:Vivos